A Tale of Sheldon & Penny: Additional Scenes
by Shipper1990
Summary: Accomanpanying content to the "A Tale of Sheldon & Penny" series. Just extra some stuff I forgot to write or didn't go with the theme of the part.
1. Family Thanksgiving

Tuesday, November 25, 2008

"We don't have to go.", Penny said. "I would completely understand if you're not ready for this. And after ... – we really don't have to go."  
>"You promised your father.", Sheldon argued.<br>"He would understand. Or I could go alone."  
>"Do you want to go alone?", Sheldon asked.<br>"No, I would love for my family to meet you. But if it isn't a good time ..."  
>"We're going.", Sheldon decided.<br>"Okay, great. But I have to warn you. I have a lot of relatives who all come to my parents for Thanksgiving and some – or most – of them are not the kind of people you usually deal with."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well, let's just say education doesn't run deep in my family. Most of my aunts and uncles and cousins have ... simple jobs."  
>"I'm not a snob, Penny."<br>"I know, but ... – okay, please don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes you come across a bit ... condescending."  
>"Condescending?"<br>"Well, you're usually way smarter than everyone else in the room and you're not holding back with your knowledge. And that's totally okay, but ... some people can't deal with that. I love you and you're an amazing guy, but you have to realize that you treat other people completely different than me."  
>"Your dad liked me."<br>"He did. He does. And I'm sure everyone else will like you as well."  
>"If I'm not condescending."<br>"I wasn't saying you were condescending, just that you ..."  
>"I know. I think I always knew how I come across. I usually simply don't care."<br>"And that's a good thing. Most people care way too much what other people think about them."  
>"But I do care what your family thinks about me."<br>"I know.", Penny replied and kissed Sheldon on the cheek. "And it's super sweet that you do."

Thursday, November 27, 2008

"Ready?", Penny asked.  
>"Ready.", Sheldon confirmed.<br>Hand in hand they entered Penny's family home. The entrance hall was packed with close to a dozen people who all turned their heads as they heard the door opening.  
>"Penny!", a middle-aged women called out enthusiastically. She stormed towards the couple and hugged Penny tightly, spinning her around so that she had to let go of Sheldon's hand. "I missed you so much."<br>"I missed you too, mom."  
>"And this must be the young man I've heard so much about already."<br>"Mom, Sheldon. Sheldon, my mother Claire."  
>"Nice to meet you.", Sheldon said and extended his hand.<br>"In this family we're huggers.", Claire replied and hugged Sheldon instead of shaking his hand.  
>Sheldon had a look of panic on his face while Penny smiled brightly.<br>"Come, come, your father is in the backyard.", Claire said and led the way.  
>Penny took Sheldon's hand and they followed through the living room which was also packed with Penny's relatives. She greeted, nodded and smiled. Sheldon felt more and more uncomfortable with all the unfamiliar faces.<br>"Your mom lost a lot of weight.", he whispered.  
>"I know, right? I'm so proud of her."<br>In the backyard Wyatt was standing in front of a huge grill with two turkeys on a spit. "You're barbecuing the turkey?", Sheldon asked.  
>"Come on, you're from Texas, you can't tell me you've never seen that before."<p>

Four hours later

Penny was standing in the living room of her parents' house and looked outside through the glass door, smiling contently. Thanksgiving couldn't have been any better.  
>Sheldon – who was currently sitting at the garden table discussing football with Penny's dad and uncle – had received a very warm welcome and was pretty much considered a part of the family. He had been shy at first, but seemed rather comfortable now. Penny's worries had turned out to be unfounded.<br>And of course the food had been delicious. Everyone had stuffed their stomachs and there were still plenty of leftovers.  
>Sheldon noticed Penny and waved at her. Penny smiled back at him.<br>Wyatt turned his head and signaled Penny to come outside to them. Penny fetched her jacket from the armchair nearby, put it on and stepped outside.  
>Sheldon stood up and came to meet her halfway, pulling her into a hot kiss.<br>Penny blushed slightly as her dad was sitting only a couple of feet away. "How are you doing?", she asked quietly.  
>"I'm good.", Sheldon replied. "Are you having fun?"<br>"Yeah. Thank you for accompanying me."  
>"My pleasure."<br>"Hey, do you want to see my old room?"  
>Sheldon turned around to the two older men. "Wyatt, Paul, please excuse us."<br>Penny took Sheldon's hand and led him indoors and up the stairs. "You seem very eager. You know that showing you my room wasn't a code for sex, right?"  
>"I'm just always glad when I have the opportunity to learn more about you."<br>"Aww, aren't you sweet?"


	2. Penny's 23rd Birthday

Still set between chapters 13 and 14 of part 3.

* * *

><p>Tuesday, December 2, 2008<p>

"Sheldon, please tell me these packets are just decoration."

"No, these are your birthday gifts."

"Sheldon, that's like ..."

"Exactly twenty-three."

"You're out of your mind. That's most certainly not what I meant when I said you can buy me a present. A present – as in one, singular."

"I thought you meant one present per year."

"We both know you didn't think that."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Not."

"Anyway, I won't return them, so you could just as well start opening your gifts."

"Okay, but only if you promise me that this isn't going to become a thing. No twenty-four gifts next year, understood?"

"Understood."

"Or anything in the double digits. Ever."

"Triple digits then."

"Sheldon."

"Just joking."

"Good."

Penny sat down on the couch – in Sheldon's spot which was now also her spot – and Sheldon handed her the packages.

The first gift was a new laptop, top-notch as Sheldon explained. The second packet was much smaller and contained a smart phone. The newest model of course.

Next up was a basket with shampoo, body wash, moisturizer, soap and more bathroom products. All with green apple scent.

The fourth present was a brown designer purse, easily worth more than the laptop and phone combined as Penny knew. At this point she was seriously considering to protest, but knowing there was no way she could convince Sheldon it was too much, she let it go. And of course he could easily afford this kind of luxury now, at least Penny didn't have to worry about that.

Number five was a set of Sheldon and Penny action figures. One pair was dressed in everyday clothes and then there was Batman-Sheldon and Tomb Raider-Penny. The details were amazing.

The next gift was a simple silver bracelet with Penny's name engraved on a small plate. She put it on right away, unsurprisingly the length was perfectly fitting for her wrist.

A pair of tight, dark blue jeans was next, followed by a fluffy white bathrobe. Both seemed to be very high quality.

Number nine was a set of lingerie, matching black bra and panties. Maybe more of a gift from Sheldon to her for Sheldon that actually for her as Penny commented. Still very nice though and would certainly put to use soon.

The tenth present – and at this point it started to get really ridiculous to still count – Sheldon had to get from his room. It was the only one not wrapped in wrapping paper, a long, black, sleeveless dress. Penny already felt more elegant just by looking at it.

The next present was a diamond necklace and twelve a pair of matching earrings. Sheldon ensured Penny they weren't as expensive as they looked. With wasn't much of a statement as they looked really expensive.

Number thirteen was a pair of shoes, so certainly not an unlucky number for Penny. Very elegant black high-heels, she couldn't wait for an occasion to wear them.

Fourteen was a book of coupons. Sheldon committed himself to go out dancing with Penny, watch or visit sport events and do other things she enjoyed and he didn't.

Next was a very nice pair of grey winter boots. Maybe not the most needed footwear in California, but you never know.

The largest packet contained a cappuccino machine. For Penny's daily dose. Obviously it hadn't gone unnoticed by Sheldon that her coffee consume had skyrocket since she reduced her drinking to a minimum.

The seventeenth gift was a mix-tape. Of course not on an actual audio tape or another outdated media, but on a memory card, which kind of took the romance out of it. But the great collection of Penny's personal favorites and love songs made up for it.

Number eighteen was a pink plush gorilla, exactly the same Penny had owned and loved as a child. She had Sheldon about it at Thanksgiving. He refused to reveal where he got it from.

Nineteen were two tickets to a yearly charity gala held in January featuring some of Hollywood's most famous celebrities. Sheldon suggested Penny could wear the dress, high-heels, necklace and earrings.

Next was another pair of shoes. Too bad it didn't come with a new shoe cabinet.

"Close to the finish.", Sheldon said and handed Penny the next gift.

Penny ripped open the wrapping paper. It was a comic book in a small plastic box.

"It's my most valuable possession.", Sheldon explained. "I want you to have it."

"Oh sweetie, I don't know what to say.", Penny replied. Thank you didn't feel like even nearly enough. "That's so sweet of you."

"Wait until I'll show you the next one.", Sheldon said and took off his shirt.

"Uh, I was hoping sex was one of the gifts. But we probably should go to your room or my apartment."

"It's not sex." Sheldon turned around and Penny gasped. There was a black heart on his back and something written in it. "It says Sheldon and Penny forever in case you can't read it."

"Oh my god! Please tell me you didn't get a tattoo."

"Not yet, but that's what it will look like."

"No. Just no. You're not getting a tattoo."

"But ..."

"No buts. This is really sweet, but it's not you. It's just wrong. Promise me you won't get a tattoo."

"I promise."

"Good. I'll take that as my gift.", Penny said and looked around the living room of apartment 4A which was now full of her gifts, empty packages and ripped wrapping paper. "Twenty-one, twenty-two. I could be mistaken, but I think you're one present short."

"Twenty-two presents and still not satisfied.", Sheldon joked. "In fact I got you one more gift, but that's something for a more private setting."


	3. First Christmas

Wednesday, December 24, 2008

Even though the conversation with Sheldon about moving in together hadn't gone exactly as Penny had hoped, she was really looking forward to spending the first Christmas with her moonpie.

The only downer was that she had to work until 6:00 p.m. – and it was a busy day at the Cheesecake Factory. It did also have its upsides though, around Christmas people tipped way more than usual.

Additional money Penny could have spent on a gift for Sheldon but after a long discussion they had agreed to skip the gifting this year. It felt wrong not getting him something, especially after the gifting overkill she had received for her birthday, but a deal was a deal.

Penny counted down the minutes until the end of her shift while she hurried from table to table, back in the kitchen and all over again. Finally it was six o'clock and Penny could leave.

On the ride home she felt just as excited as she had felt as a child on Christmas eve. She didn't even really know what she was excited about, it would be a quiet evening, nothing special. But it was Christmas and she was going to spend it with Sheldon, that was enough to give Penny a warm feeling around the heart.

She smirked at the thought what Sheldon would say about that. He'd probably call an ambulance and had her checked up from head to toe.

Penny turned on the car radio, Mariah Carey was playing. She had never been a fan, but the song was just too fitting. "All I want for Christmas is you.", Penny warbled along.

Four minutes later Penny parked her car in her usual spot and got out. She rushed up the stairs and could already smell the Christmas dinner Sheldon was preparing. Usually cooking was more Penny's thing, but considering her working schedule Sheldon had taken on the task.

Penny took a quick shower and put on some nicer clothes before knocking at Sheldon's door.

"It's open!"

"Merry Christmas, moo... lover-boy."

"And merry Christmas to you.", Sheldon replied. He was in the kitchen area, wearing the sweater she gave him last year.

Penny noticed a couple of green leaves on the floor and looked upwards. More than half of the living room ceiling was covered with mistletoes. "How did you even ..."

"My secret. But you know what that means, right?"

Penny closed in on Sheldon and kissed him. "About right?"

"Actually here aren't any mistletoes.", Sheldon said and pointed upwards. "Too unsanitary with all the food."

Penny took three steps backwards, dragging Sheldon with her and kissed him again. "Better?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, so what do we got? I'm starving."

"Not for long. I have prepared plenty of food."

"Yeah, I can see that. You know there's just the two of us, right?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Okay, I have goose, ham, two different kinds of gravy, mashed potatoes, red cabbage, plum pudding and a stollen after an original German recipe."

"It all looks delicious. And smells delicious."

"I hope it tastes good as well."

"I'm sure. "Okay, let's eat."

"First I have a little something for you."

"Sheldon, you said no gifts."

"Bazinga."

Penny laughed. "I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you too, Penny."


	4. Sylvester

Wednesday, December 31, 2008

Penny was sitting in the corner of Ashley's living room and asked herself what she was doing here. Sure, Ashley and her had been friends for more than four years now and Penny was a regular guest on Ashley's almost legendary Sylvester parties, but this year it felt just pointless and wrong.

Sheldon had insisted that she went after Penny told him about the party, but wasn't to be convinced to come along. Loud music, excessive drinking and lots of unfamiliar faces, not exactly Sheldon's comfort zone. And Penny understood him, she didn't see the appeal either. Not anymore.

She had changed a lot since she was with Sheldon. For the better. She had changed. For a guy. Something she once swore to herself she would never do.

Suddenly Penny's mood changed from bored to pensive. After the more than unhealthy relationship with Kurt, the fiasco with Mike and plenty of regret-worthy or at least questionable flings she had thought she was finally on the right path with Sheldon, but she also had to admit that she had never been good at assessing her current situation.

She loved Sheldon, about that Penny had no doubts. But was she losing herself in this relationship? Was she maybe even losing what made Sheldon fall in love with her?

Penny stood up, walked over to the improvised bar and downed two shots in quick succession. Now she was freaking terrified. She needed to get out of here immediately.

Outside Penny took a deep breath. She tried to convince herself that she was worried for nothing. She loved Sheldon and Sheldon loved her – and that's all you need, right? Or could the Beatles have been wrong?

Penny looked at her phone. 11:48 p.m. – just enough time left in the year to get back to Sheldon if she hurried up.

"We have to talk.", Penny muttered to herself, preparing for her conversation with Sheldon. "You know me. You know me very well. You know who I am and how I am. I'm not perfect, but ..."

Penny didn't know how to finish the sentence. There was really nothing she could accuse Sheldon of. He never tried to change her. He was just the perfect boyfriend every day. What did she even want to talk about with him?

Yes, she had changed. For him. Or due to him. And it was a silly and juvenile vow anyway. Relationship meant compromise, right? And love meant putting the partner before yourself.

Like Sheldon had done tonight. He certainly would have preferred to ring in the new year with her, but Penny had talked about Ashley's party so enthusiastically, so he had bitten the bullet. It was so obvious now and it was so typical for Sheldon.

So she had changed. For him, due to him, whatever. So what? Change is inevitable, that's what she had told Sheldon just two weeks ago. And it was a good change. She was a better person now than she was before she met Sheldon. Smarter, happier, healthier. And that was something to be happy about, not worried.

Penny quickened her steps. Now all that mattered was getting to Sheldon in time for a new year's kiss. And then she would show him that she was still a wild girl.

At 11:59 p.m. Penny hammered at the door to apartment 4A. "Sheldon!"

Sheldon opened the door. "Penny? Are you drunk?"

"Just of love. I came here for our new year's kiss."

Sheldon looked at his wrist watch. "Twelve seconds. Eleven, ten, nine ..."

"Eight, seven, six ...", Penny joined in.

Sheldon cupped her face with both hands. "Five, four, three ..."

Penny couldn't wait any second longer and pressed her lips on Sheldon's. When the kiss ended it was ten seconds after midnight. "Happy new year, sweetie."

"Happy new year, Penny."

* * *

><p>That wasn't at all what I had planned on doing, but I think it turned out alright. Don't take it too serious though.<p> 


	5. First Valentine's Day

Saturday, February 7, 2009

"Sweetie? Do you know what day next Saturday is?"

"Yes, I do."

"I just want you to know that I don't have any expectations. I know it's a stupid, commercialized holiday and I could completely understand if you don't want to participate in this nonsense."

"Sounds like you had some bad experiences with Valentine's day."

"Not really, but it has never been a special day for me either, so ... – as I said, I'm not expecting anything from you."

"How nice of you. I'm always flattered when I'm considered incapable of planning a romantic day with my girlfriend."

"Come on, you know that's not what I meant."

"Well, if you don't mind I would like to prove that I'm very capable of almost everything."

"Okay." Penny turned her head to hide her smile. The conversation had gone exactly as she had hoped and anticipated. Most awesome Valentine's day of all time was a go.

Saturday, February 14, 2009

Penny was sitting on her bed in her underwear and waited for Sheldon's text to tell her what kind of clothes to wear for the evening.

So far it had been a great Valentine's day. Sheldon had served her breakfast in bed, including heart-shaped pancakes and fresh strawberries. The rest of the morning they had spent in bed.

For lunch Penny had cooked Sheldon's favorite, Spaghetti with Hot Dogs. In the afternoon more sex followed.

An hour ago Sheldon excused himself. He had been very secretive about the evening, raising Penny's already high expectations even more. But no matter what, she promised herself not to be disappointed and enjoy the rest of the day with Sheldon.

Penny's phone beeped. Sheldon's instructions were very specific. "Third jeans from the top.", Penny repeated what she had read and opened the drawer. It was a very comfortable, but maybe not her nicest pair of pants. Penny put it on anyway.

The outfit was completed by a blue shirt, a grey sweatshirt and Penny's brown leather jacket. Penny looked at herself in the mirror. Acceptable. Not what she would have chosen, but who was she to doubt her genius boyfriend? Only he knew where they were going and he probably even knew her wardrobe better than her.

Penny decided to leave her new purse at home and just grabbed her keys. She left her apartment, locked the door and crossed the hallway. *Knock, knock, knock*

"You're early."

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"So, where are we going?"

"Downstairs.", Sheldon replied, pulling the door shut and locking it.

Penny took Sheldon's hand and they walked down the stairs. She couldn't help but smile brightly. Valentine's day date with Sheldon Cooper – it didn't get any better than that.

Downstairs Penny immediately spotted horse-drawn carriage in front of the building. "Oh.", Sheldon said.

"What?"

"I hope you don't think that's for us, because it's not."

"Oh." So much to not being disappointed.

"Bazinga! It's totally ours."

"Oh, you ... – I love you."

"I love you too. And now let's get going."

"Yes, sir."

30 minutes later

The carriage stopped and Sheldon and Penny got off. Sheldon told the coachman to wait for them at the entry of the park.

"I barely can see anything, Sheldon.", Penny said. The sun had completely set by now and it was a cloudy night.

"That should change in a moment.", Sheldon replied and pointed at the pavilion at the end of the path.

When they came closer Penny could see that dozens of candles were lighting the pavilion. "Not that it's not romantic, but is it save to have open fire around here? I mean, it's literally all wooden."

"Don't worry, I did consider that."

Arriving at the pavilion Penny understood what Sheldon meant. The candles were standing in four glass boxes with small holes, allowing the flames to breath, but limiting the risk of the fire spreading. She did a quick count. One-hundred and twelve. Of course.

"Have a seat."

Penny settled on the prepared blanket and Sheldon joined her. "This is nice."

"I hope you're not too hungry, I only got some snacks and wine. And water."

"I'm fine."

"I want to be honest, even though I said I'm capable of planning a romantic day, I didn't really have any ideas. That's the best I could come up with."

"Sheldon, this is very romantic. And it has been a great day overall. Breakfast in bed, a carriage ride and spending almost all of the day with you – what more could I want?"

"I don't know, that's the problem. I'm really not good at these things. But I do have one more arrow in the quiver." Sheldon revealed a remote and pressed a button.

Penny looked around and listened carefully. "I'm sorry, what is supposed to happen?"

"Look up.", Sheldon said and pointed to the right.

"Oh, wow." A heart of light was projected on the clouds, similar to the bat-signal. Damn, she was totally become a nerd. "Sheldon, that's ..."

"I've got more.", Sheldon interrupted Penny and pressed another button and the heart was replaced by a short writing.

"I love you too."


	6. First Anniversary

set before part 4, chapter 10

* * *

><p>Wednesday, April 1, 2009<p>

Penny was sitting on the couch in her apartment and snorted in annoyance. This was most certainly not how she had expected to spend the one-year anniversary of her first day with Sheldon. Although – as Sheldon had pointed out – the anniversary technically was not until the evening, when he would take her out to a nice restaurant.

And Penny was okay with not doing anything special, she really was. It was the activity Sheldon had proposed for the rest of the day that was bothering her. He had suggested they both make lists with positives and negatives as some kind of relationship review.

Penny had to admit it wasn't a bad idea, but it was a far tougher task than it sounded. Especially the negatives. Not yet living together was one, but Penny didn't intend to put in on the list. Pressuring Sheldon was never a good idea. They had already talked about it and Sheldon would come forward once he was ready.

As Penny looked down on her fingers and the mostly empty piece of paper, she couldn't help but think that her hand would really look better with a ring on it.

Penny shook her head. What was she thinking? One step after the other. And the first step was to find some more points for her list. If it stayed like this, Sheldon would certainly think she didn't take it serious. Too bad he was such a great boyfriend.

Sheldon's list was much longer, of that Penny was sure. Of course he would have a lot of nice things to say about her, but maybe also criticize some things. Penny knew she wasn't perfect. Quite often she wondered why Sheldon even put up with her. He could at the very least have a girl with a PhD. Or a college degree for that matter. Or maybe someone who knew more about comic books.

But he had chosen her. Waited for her. And that was a great feeling.

Penny picked up her phone and selected her number one contact.

_This is hard._

Sheldon's answer followed only seconds later. _It shouldn't be. Love, Sheldon._

_Feels like homework :( – you know I was really bad at school, right?_

_I know you didn't even nearly live up to your full potential. Love, Sheldon._

_Or maybe I'm just not as smart as you think I am._

_Highly unlikely. I'm very smart and almost never wrong. Love, Sheldon._

_Anyway, my list is really short. But I really tried._

_I appreciate that. Do you want me to come over? Love, Sheldon._

_Only if you come without your list._

This time it took Sheldon a bit longer to reply. _Okay. I'll be over in a minute. Love, Sheldon._

Penny smiled and put her phone back on the coffee table. She took her list, folded it and hid it in her nightstand drawer.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?"

"Come in, sweetie."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, one year."

"Yeah. Almost."

"List aside, I hope you know that I'm really happy.", Sheldon said.

"I'm very happy too."

"Good." Sheldon was standing at the door, Penny on the other side of the room. For a minute neither of them moved or said a word.

"Why is this so awkward? We're behave like on our first date."

"I don't know."

"I guess one year makes this relationship a fucking serious thing."

"Yeah."

"You're not having seconds thoughts, do you?"

"Absolutely not. I love you and I want to be with you."

"Excellent.", Penny replied and steepled her fingers in perfect Mister Burns manner.

Sheldon smirked and approached Penny. "Do you remember how our first date ended?"

"If I recall correctly with you pushed against the door, gasping for air."

"With a kiss.", Sheldon said and stepped even closer. "The first of many."

"The second actually. You already had kissed me the night before."

"Correct. But the kiss on April 1, 2009, 7:47 p.m. marked the start of ..."

"... us."

"Yes."

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me already?"


	7. Bad Day

set between part 5 and 6

* * *

><p>Sunday, January 3, 2010<p>

Penny was standing in front of the sink in the small bathroom of Sheldon's hospital room, which had also been her home for the last six weeks. She had cried her eyes out for the last ten minutes and was looking accordingly.

It was one of her bad days. They happened about once a week when Penny's strength and energy as well as her optimism were simply used up.

By now familiar thoughts came to her mind again. Giving up, just letting it go. Ending the ongoing misery that had been the last two months of her life.

Without Sheldon it could barely be called a life anyway. Without him, there was no purpose to continue. And he probably would never return to her.

Sheldon's lifeless body in the next room didn't make it any easier on Penny. So close and yet simple not there. And all because of that stupid, drunk bitch. She would have deserved more than just a broken nose.

The anger overcame Penny again, anger at the driver of the SUV, anger at the diplomatic immunity preventing justice to go its way, anger at herself for sending Sheldon back to the hotel to get a stupid umbrella.

Penny clenched her right fist and smashed the bathroom mirror, the second one already. Shards scattered left and right to her, a thin stream of blood ran over her hand and forearm to the elbow, where it dropped down into the sink.

Penny stood there with her arm raised and her fist pressed against the wall for several minutes without moving an inch. Then she cleaned off the already dried blood and began to collect the shards of the mirror.

After finishing Penny washed her hands and returned to Sheldon's bedside. "Wake up.", she whispered. "Wake up, Sheldon. I need you."

Unsurprisingly Sheldon didn't show any reaction. He hadn't for eight weeks. Eight long weeks. And no one believed that would ever change. Everyone had given up hope. The doctors, his family, friends. Penny could see it in their eyes. And they all pitied her.

She was the girlfriend, who couldn't let go. Who clung to that last tiny piece of hope. But even that didn't work on days like today. On her bad days Penny pitied herself. Not only for what she had gone through since Sheldon's accident, but also for what she had become. She was a lovesick girl, not being able to live her life without her man. Pathetic.

"No.", Penny said out loud to disagree with her thoughts. "It's worth it.", she reassured herself. "He will wake up."

Penny fetched her laptop from her bed, which was right next to Sheldon's. Looking at pictures of Sheldon always helped to recharge her batteries and get out of the depressive mindset. Happy, alive Sheldon. Sheldon and kittens.

Immediately before he had been hit by the car he had agreed to get a kitten. And Sheldon always kept his promises. They were going to start a family together. First a kitten, later maybe a baby. And they were going to get married. After all, Sheldon already had a ring.


End file.
